Takahashi Hyūga
Appearance Takahashi was a fairly tall young man with long black hair and white pupiless eyes, natural traits of the Hyūga clan. During Part 1, he wore a dark blue vest, white shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He tied his forehead protector onto his left arm. During Part 2, he wore a white robe, mathing pants and black shinobi sandals. A dark brown belt wrapped around his waist. Personality Takahashi was a straightfoward person, speaking the truth in a blunt manner. He never tried to sugarcoat the truth and spoke his mind. This usually led him to being seen as a critic, even though he didn't mean to be. When analyzing situations, he only took facts into account, preferring to avoid speculation until it was confirmed or denied. However, he would test speculations to see if there was any truth to them, further aiding his analysis. He cherished his friends and never forgot a face. Background Takahashi was born into the Hyūga Clan's main family. He was an absolute prodigy, quickly mastering Gentle Fist and even creating his own techniques to be passed down. However, as he grew up, he came to hate how much control the main family had over the branch family and vowed to mend what he considered an injustice. When he taught a member of the branch family a technique meant only for the main family, his father punished him for doing so, and forced him to watch as the young Hyūga was subjected to the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu and killed. Enraged by this, Takahashi turned his back on his father, refusing to speak to or see him. He joined the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, becoming a genin and being paired up with Ryuji Uchiha and Misaki Uzumaki, the other two geniuses of his generation. After several years, his father saw the error in his ways, attempting to make amends with his son and the branch family. Despite his efforts, Takahashi still refused him. Unfortunately, the young Hyūga was killed by Kagaki Uchiha during a top secret mission to take him down. In his final words, he asked his teammates to tell his father that he forgave him. Abilities Takashi was a master in Gentle Fist, even creating his own jutsu while in training. He had trained to the point that his attacks always came out first, fast and fierce. He had tremendous speed, moving so fast that even Sharingan users had difficulty following his movements. With the Byakugan, he could increase his field of vision exponentially, making his attacks even more precise and deadly. His accuracy and discipline with the Byakugan was so great that he could pinpoint and pierce a target's vital points with water needles from nearly 100 metres away. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Hyūga clan, Takahashi was born with the Byakugan. He was also taught to use the Gentle Fist fighting style. He uses both very proficiently, and has gone through extensive training to remove the Byakugan's blind spot. Takahashi was also born with the Kekkei Genkai known as Ice Release. He grew accustomed to it, so much so that he could form objects out of ice. Category:Candidates for Deletion